With rapid development of electronic control technology, various devices operated by a mechanical method in a vehicle are operated by an electrical method for reasons of driver convenience and driving stability and a vehicle system has been gradually enhanced and has become high-tech.
In general, a vehicle may include brake lights which are turned on to indicate braking when a brake pedal is depressed for safe driving and a tail lamp indicating the rear location thereof at night, in addition to a headlight (e.g., a headlamp) used upon night driving.
Headlight high beams may be implemented by mounting a general high-beam lamp or a bi-functional high beam using a solenoid according to vehicle options.
A protection device such as a fuse having a function of automatically breaking a circuit when overcurrent is generated in order to prevent a PCB and a wire of a vehicle from being damaged is required. As the number of electronic devices such as the above-described lamps increases, downsizing and light weight are required. As a device for replacing an existing fuse, a semiconductor and a method for driving and controlling the same using a program have come to the fore. In order to satisfy such requirements, an intelligent power switch (IPS) element may be used for output control, thereby preventing the PCB and the wire from being damaged.
The IPS is a semiconductor chip which replaces a fuse, a relay, etc. and has a function for feeding information on current supplied to a load back to a micro controller unit (MCU). The IPS serves to automatically block a load power supply when overcurrent is generated, thereby protecting a system. In a load operation system using the IPS, a fuse and relay occupying a large space in an existing system may be replaced with a small semiconductor chip (IPS).
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a system for controlling a headlight according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1A, the IPSs are respectively provided in lamps (a headlight high beam and a bi-functional solenoid) (IPS_1 and IPS_2). As shown in FIG. 1B, when one IPS is provided (IPS_1), a separate option circuit 10 for distinguishing the kind of the lamp is required. An IPS is further required in FIG. 1A and an option circuit is further required in FIG. 1B, thereby increasing the size and cost of the system.
Therefore, there is a need for enhanced technology.